kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Theater
'' (4.0.0 update)]] The Theater is a menu feature appearing in many games in the ''Kirby'' series. It sometimes needs to be unlocked by fulfilling certain requirements, such as through completing a game's story mode. The Theater allows the player to watch story clips and cutscenes from the game anytime he or she wishes to. Most cutscenes in the Theater need to be unlocked through viewing them while playing the game, while others are unlocked through completing the game 100%. While Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition does not have a Theater option, it does contain a feature called Kirby's History; this feature allows players to watch short clips from every previous Kirby video game (excluding Kirby's Toy Box and Kirby Slide), three full-length Kirby: Right Back at Ya! episodes, and a orchestral video called "Gourmet Race to Green Greens: Chamber Music." In the Japanese version, the player can read various editions of Kirby manga in this feature as well. Games Theater is available in Related Quotes Trivia *''Kirby Mass Attack'' is the only game in the series in which cutscenes are altered based on the player's performance. The Dark Shadows and Necro Nebula cutscenes show the number of Kirbys the player has when he/she initiates them; there is even a version of each that changes the narration to fit with the player having one Kirby. If one or more of the heroes is lost in the battle against Necrodeus, the Kirby among the Stars cutscene depicts one of the Kirbys as a KO'd Kirby.Kirby among the Stars *''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' is the first game in the series in which certain cutscenes do not progress unless the player scrolls through dialogue using the A Button. Some games, such as Kirby: Squeak Squad, allow the player to speed through text using the A Button, but still progress if the player does nothing. *The music that plays during the staff roll of the Theater in Kirby: Planet Robobot is remix of Grape Garden's music from Kirby's Adventure. *A glitch appears in Kirby Star Allies; during the battle against Void Termina, remove the second player's character in the fourth phase, and continue the battle as normal, then play the final cutscene in the Theater. Player 3 is shown to do a T-pose without their respective Helper hat. This only works with certain combinations. This has since been patched in the 3.0.0 update. *In Kirby Star Allies, there is a 25% chance for The Three Mage-Sisters to replace the Waddle Doo, Waddle Dee, and Burning Leo that typically appear in the game's Theater once the "Happy Ending" is achieved in Heroes in Another Dimension. Gallery KDL3_Theater.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' K64 Theater.PNG|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KSSU_Theater.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KEY Flicks.PNG|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' KMA Game Album.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KRtDL Theater.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD Theater.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KPR_Theater.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KSA_Theater.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA_Theater_2.jpg|The Theater's loading screen in Kirby Star Allies References Category:Feature Category:Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Kirby Mass Attack Category:Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Kirby Star Allies Category:Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn